Keno Fasris Invern
Keno Fasris Invern (キーノ・ファスリス・インベルン), is one of the two main protagonists in the Overlord Bonus Volume. Appearance As a child, Keno has a small, petite body at her young age. She originally possessed a pair of two eyes each with all colors of the rainbow. However, after undergoing a vampire transformation, she lost those colors as it converted to crimson red. She wears a piece of reddish cloth-like cloak secured with a rope that covers the rest of her garment. The clothes below the cloak were tattered from wear and discolored from where dirt and sand had gotten on it. The loose sleeves of that clothing were tied up by rope, and what had once been a skirt was tied up into what seemed like a pair of pants. It was comparable to an utterly utilitarian garment which Keno is wearing. According to Suzuki Satoru, he describes Keno to be a pretty young girl, probably older than the age of ten. Personality Keno tends to be ambitious with the idea of learning magic spells that caught her interest. At times though, she would easily give up on that ambition if it had not been the words of her father which reasonably influence her decision-making. Keno was told by her father that she needs to focus all her effort on developing battle-related spells for the sake of protecting her nation and its inhabitants from future invaders. Sometimes, the young Keeno have a defiant attitude when her father calls her out on the notion that she was not practicing useful spells despite being part of royalty. However, Keno is the type who refuses to back down on his criticism, retorting that it was precisely because she was royalty that she should not learn offensive, defensive or divinatory spells, and instead learn spells that would make everyone happy. Background Keno was once the princess of the Rainbow Eyed Country. After a horrific event took place, she was the last person to be seen alive within that nation as the rest of her countrymen are found dead. Although she survived the unknown ordeal, she became a vampire while they ended up turning into mindless, lower-tier undead. She was formally tutored by her mother Annie Fasris Invern and suitors over the advancement of her tier magic and how to use it. Additionally, Keno acquired her knowledge about various undead beings from the monster lore classes she was educated in. Over the course of two years, Keno had wait for help from other cities to arrive and investigate this strange phenomenon where her people became zombies. Hence, the reason for why Keno had opted to not leave her city behind but stay. During the meantime, while waiting for rescue to come, she took her time studying the zombified residents of her country. Keno made it her objective to understand the undead conversion phenomenon that occurred in the royal capital, so that she may be able to help everyone recover. As a result, Keno occasionally ventured out of the castle to bring back various books to research any possible ways in curing their zombified state. Since then, Keno had lived by herself alone all this time, searching for a solution to somehow restore her people and parents back to their original selves.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Abilities and Powers Back then, Keno had been younger than she was now, at an age where she could barely cast first-tier spells. As one of the undead, who did not need to rest, Keno could literally work through the night in her endeavors. Hence, she tends to spent all her time and effort constantly studying and researching books. At the same time, she has been training herself to use more potent spells prior to her first encounter with Suzuki Satoru until now. Racial Classes * True Vampire (7) * Lesser Vampire (4) Job Classes * Vampire Princess (3) * Sorcerer (8) * Sage (5) * High Sage (7) Main Equipment * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown Relationships Family Fasris When her father belittles her way of learning magic, she isn't the least bit afraid of speaking up to him despite their difference in social status. However, if his words proves to be well-established and reasonable, then she had no other choice but to forfeit on that matter and accept the path her father wants her to follow. For that very reason, she lacked the courage to resist her stern father. Her father tend to spoke in a kingly way, which reminded Keno about the stories of heroic adventures. This similarity goes to show how Fasris was able to leave a deep impression in Keno's heart without problem. It was because of him and the stories she read, Keno made a wish that she would become strong one day, like the heroes in the storybooks or like her father and fight gallantly for the people. Since Fasris and Keno rarely met and interact together, she is very happy when it does happen on certain occasions. Still, Keno's father was very harsh on her, so he usually scolded her whenever the two meet each other, which made her uneasy. Annie Fasris Invern Others Suzuki Satoru Nastasha Nastasha is a maid who primarily served under Keno as she look after her well-being. She is the person who visits Keno's quarters everyday, helping the girl out with her day-to-day routines. She has also been reading stories that centers around heroic adventures to Keno. Trivia * Like her counterpart, Evileye suffers the same path as she, however, their stories diverge when Keno meets and befriends Suzuki Satoru who arrives in the New World two centuries earlier than his main counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. * Keno is far younger in age and has less levels than her counterpart, Evileye. References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Magic Casters Category:Princesses Category:Sorcerers Category:Sages Category:Talent Users Category:Rainbow Eyed Country